fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
City of the Sounding Tide
In which Knave gets lost, Elise meets Rikuto, and Lancelot deals with daddy issues. Kanda is absolutely fine and Crevan Is creepy. First Period: Maps are Expensive "Note to self, when you enter a new town and school, remember to get the damn schedule and map" A young tattooed mage said as he looked up at the building, most of the students who were beginning their first year had arrived into the town where their dorms would be. Many of them were already heading to the campus while some went to their dorm rooms in order to make themselves feel at home. For the young tattooed man, he decided to check out the town before going to his room. He walked around, seeing some of the amazing things they had to offer, including some special magic shops for some of the students. He was amazed at this place as he walked with the students. He eventually made his way to a cafe as his stomach growled, "Ugh man, I could sure use a good burger" He told himself before entering. "Note to self, when one is send by one's master, always make sure they don't know you borrowed money from them." A young man with odd Scar over left side of his face said as he was enjoying a nice tasty burger he bought with money he "Borrowed" from his master "Ummm, sir," said a shopkeeper, who had taken a break from peddling his wares to speak to the green-haired young man in front of him, "you've been down this street 25 times already." "No, I definately know where the nearest lift is," the young man said, looking around widly, then whipping around quickly and slamming facefirst into the cafe. "Totally," he said through a muffled voice. The tanned man looked up from his burger to see the green haired man making his face stretch as he had it right up against the glass, making him laugh as he thought how stupid he looked at the moment. One of the waitresses went up and opened the door, causing the man to slam onto the ground as Rikuto laughed harder and ended up having himself fall down on the ground. "Sir, are you alright?" She asked grabbing his hand as she helped her up. "Yeah, I'm fine... But could you tell me where the lift up to the school is?" the green-haired man said unhappily, scowling venomously at anyone in the restaurant. "You heading to Shion Academy right?" The man said with a smile as he finished his food and left the money for the bill on the table, "I can lead you there myself, I'm going as well" He said grinning at him. The other young man looked at his assitance for a second, then his eyes filled with tears. Suddenly becoming a chibi-like figure, he crushed the tattooed man in a hug. "Thank you so much! I was so lost, I don't know what'd I do without assista-" A black-booted foot crashed into the two men's head, embedding them both into a wall. A silver-haired young woman wearing somewhat revealing attire resumed ravenously eating, "Can you both shut up?! I'm trying to eat here!" "Get of me!" The dark-skinned man pushed her boot off his head, causing her to slam down onto the ground, "I don't what your problem is, but you don't kick me with your freaking boot!" He said growling as he bared his fangs at her. "Should I interfere with my illusion magic?" Kanda thought as he paid for the food he ate as he observed with caution and patience as he noticed at the corner of his eye another observer he didn't pay him no mind though At the same time a partiary armored, purple-haired young man approached form the other side of the street entering the bar very unexpected. "Is there any reason for the violence like that to occur, my dear?" He looked at Elise with enthuastic attidiude. "You call me like that one more time you will finish like them both". Person shruged "As usual, Elise, us usual". He gave a smile towards her. They looked at each other for a moment as she released both men, a person approched Kvane. "Take this" saying as he took out his emergency flare out of his belt and passed on to him. Knave wasn't sure but he took the item. A person finished: "Traditionally, if you need help, use this. But remember, you may only use it once and only once. Take care." After that he left leaving people in a bar stared at him for a second. He suddenly stooped by the doorway. smiled and said :"Sometimes all people do deserve a chance, Knave". "Baka," Knave muttered, tossing the item around, "'course I know that..." He glanced at his schedule. "Hey dues, we should probably hurry up, the opening year speech is about to start. First year represenative will speak and everything." A clapping of hands can be heard from a man hidden from sight completely hidden from sight "Yes you should it would be impolite to be late." The strange voice said in an odd humorous manner "See you there bye!." as the voice went silent Kanda shock his head "If your curious on who was talking it was an illusion magic user cloaking himself from sight and we should get going." Kanda said as he exited the cafe door Period Two: Staffs and Recreation The group sat on floating carpets in the middle of Shion Academy's prestigous meeting hall. The floor was covered with one large "margic carpet" of sorts, which was cut into sections, allowing students to choose one, sit on it, and lower or lift themselves higher or lower in the air by regulating their output of magical energy. Knave, of course, had wasted no time in making his carpet go as high as possible, which in this case meant only inches away from the 4 story up ceiling. Rikuto looked around at some of the carpets there, he decided to pick one that was closer to the front as he sat there and focused his magic, making it hover only slightly towards the stage to get a better view of what was going to happen. Kanda after entering the area had chosen a carpet in the middle of the room making it levitate the same height as other students had it as to not attract attention to him. A purple haired man, which met Knave at the bar, entered the area and has choosed a carpet near the back corner of the room, as always not attracting much attention from anyone. His inner energy flow has glowed into a small purple aura around him raising his carpet on the level between Knave and Kanda at a significant distance from them. The talking in the hall had reached a fevered pitch when a massive bell tolled from behind the center wall. As the future students fell silent, a rather tall man walked on stage. The man was covered in scars that had been somewhat badly stitched together. He wore thick glasses and had drooping black hair. He spoke, but his voice was louder than it should have been. "You've probably noticed the scars. These were gained during my final year at the academy, where I spent the entire year in the forest to the right of the school, battling the same opponent day after day in order to prove my magical schools. Do to me winning most fights, I was allowed to pick any guild I chose. The unfortunate result was, however, that I was split into pieces, my organs were rupture, I was cut in half, lost an eye, replaced the eye with one of the a snake's, had the original eye restored, and was aged 10 years into the future." There was a brief pause. "This same examination will happen to every one of you." He paused, waiting for a reaction. Rikuto looked around as he saw some of the areas were getting filled more and more with new students, "Man, I had no idea this many students would be here" He said opening his backpack to get some water from a canteen he packed. Kanda looked perplexed as he noticed that the mysterious voice he had encountered earlier was sitting on his carpet completely invisible to others due to illusion magic "Shoo quit haunting me." having said this quietly hoping nobody heard him then the invisible man went away off to go bug someone else then the invisible man sits on purple haired man carpet knowing he cannot be seen. A purple-haired man bowed his head down holding his cap analising this situation calmly, trying to get an idea of what is happening and how people will react to it. Having felt an illusion of an invisible man he relaxed and muttered: "I don't mind you being here, even through I do not know you", having said that he continued "Dont worry, I know that you are here." He said quietly towards the illusion even through he could see him. He got focused and not distracted in the presence of an illusion. He gave a mindful look towards a speecher still being the furthest person in a audience hidden with only his aura visible. The speaker continued, "But, alas, we have to learn before that happy time. While we, you, are here, you will learn to hone your magic to your greatest ability. You can advanced as much as need be, destroy all your enemies, cure famine, stopper death, even greet disease as an equal or a friend. As for announcements," he continued, still not taking a breath, "I must inform you that I took the liberty of firing all the popular teachers. It is my belief (and my memory) that the popular teachers usually stress the students the least, give the least homework, do the least work. Because we are a school, young ladies and gentlement, not a nursery. Here you will hone the skills that will shape and change your destiney for all time. Here you will become gods among man. And most importantly, here, you will quite possibly see the true importance of life, beyond what you call 'material pleasures." There was another pause. "My name is Headmaster Consuo, and I welcome you to Shion Academy." Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Xz791 Category:Franek12354 Category:Zeon1 Category:Phantombeast